Pressure and Party Games
by Ordinary October
Summary: Lovino finds himself at an underclassmen party, only to look out for his brother of course! He's forced into a party circle of the lame game Seven Minutes in Heaven where he is shoved into a closet with a familiar face. Prumano (Prussia x Romano) Rated T for foul language and suggestive themes. -is a one shot-


Some how Feliciano managed to drag me to this dumb high school party. Granted I'm in high school and my teen self should "totally live for these things" getting drunk off our asses with cheap revolting beer and play awkward teen party games yay! So much fun I could throw up.

I can't wait to get this shit over with.

That German muscle freak show is my ride home and I'm not walking home from here, so the only way to get through the night is to sit in the corner and wait for Feli to get extremely drunk to the point where The Potato is extremely embarrassed for his disoriented boyfriend.

...

Shouldn't take long.

Right when I was about to escape to the highly inhabited upstairs I was pulled into a circle of anxious looking teens.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL?!" I spat at the larger man gripping my arm.

"Alright! Now we have an equal amount of players!" He cheered patting my fuming head.

I sat and pouted glaring at his smirking face, I didn't recognize him and didn't care, all I knew was I now absolutely despised him and his fuck face. If it wasn't for him I could've been safe for the night! Of course my party tactics failed, gives me another reason to hold this grumpy ass face.

I looked around me, there was a bottle and 6 pairs of eyes on it. How cliche could this party get, spin the bottle is so very daring.

The fuck face turned to me "know the game bud?"

"Should I care?" I bluntly stated

"Well since you're playing it yes! We are currently playing the ol' Seven Minutes in Heaven! We're just spinning a bottle to choose partners."

I scowled.

worse game.

"So why did you need me? You have 5 players, that's enough!"

"Actually 6, and the last one is waiting in the closet for a friend!~"

'Ugh that sounds extremely creepy...' I grimaced looking into his disgusting grin.  
"Alright then 6 is enough, I'm leaving." I attempted to get up but was stopped by the same hand that yanked me down before.

"No no no! We need 7 players! It will break the system!"

"What the fuck, when did that become a rule? What fucking system?"

"Whoa you've sure got quite the mouth on you." He joked while I just scowled harder, defining the creases in my forehead.

"Alright let's get started then shall we? Can't let him wait too long."

He obnoxiously patted my shoulder then plopped down right next to me giving me a wink as in to insure me that this isn't a total waste of my time... I didn't buy it.

I sighed and turned my head toward the stairs gazing at the sanctuary I could've locked myself away in for the rest of the night. IF ONLY that jerk off wouldn't have yanked me down! I could've been fine! He had to ruin it! Fucking asshole making me play this childish game, who said I wanted to play?! Huh? Where's my say! Why-

"Hey! Pout-brain! You're up!" He cut my thoughts off.

"What the hell are you talking about asshoooo-" I directed my attention toward the bottle pointed straight at me.

Of. fucking. course.

"Haha! I guess you're going kid!" He grinned and linked his arm under mine pulling me to my feet.

"Uh yeah, no way." I protested yanking my arm away from his.

"Common just seven minutes. He's waiting." He complained attempting to reach for my arm again.

"Uh he? How do you know if I'm gay or not? I could be straight as fuck and have a rich white priest dad, you don't want to mess with that kind of child!" I spat hugging my arms to my chest. No way in. Hell. Was I getting in that closest.

"It's the 21st century does it really matter which sexual organ you prefer?" He sighed holding his head.

"Doesn't matter if I am gay or not, I'm not touching any unknown organs, fuck that shit." I shut my eyes and held my head up high, that will show him how intimidating I am! This Italian means business!

He shifted his feet. "Guess I have to."

I opened up an eye "Have to what? aHHH NO! told you I'm not U playing! OI! AREN'T YOU LISTENING! STOP DRAGGING ME TOWARD THE CLOSEST!

OH HELL NO, IT IS DARK AS FUCK IN THERE.

HEY DON'T PICK ME UP!

I AM NOT LIGHT I AM MANLY AS FUCK!

HEY! LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET! IM GOING TO-"

"Hey."

My skin crawled. Despite my CLEARLY noticeable interest to fuck someone in the closet I was still manhandled and shoved in here. And with some strange pervert, fun fun fun.

I jumped back shoving myself straight into the opposite wall of that quiet voice. "Don't try anything funny! I will not hesitate to kick your ass, I'm only in here because I was forced!" I growled trying to sound like I was actually intimidating.

"Same." He spoke and I could see the glimmer of his smiling teeth with what little light shined through the bottom of the door.

"W-what?..." I inched further away if possible, squishing myself into the wall away from the shadow in front of me.

He sighed. "I was forced in here just like you. Granted I let it happen I didn't put much of a fight like i see you have. Quite a show, i'm impressed." He grinned eyes shining at me.

"Shut up." I pouted despite he couldn't see much of my facial expression in the darkness. "Then why didn't you refuse?"

"Meh... My friend wanted me to do it, he has a thing for sexual activities. I'm not really the type of person to turn down a dare." He shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I'm not the type of person to play a loser game like this. I'm leaving if you don't mind." I stood up and reached for the door nob, once I found it on the pitch black door I turn it, pushed and...

Turned it, pushed and,

...

Turned it, pushed and jiggled the nob.

Turned it, pushed and kicked the door.

Turned it, pushed and rammed my side into the surface.

Turned it, pushed and cursed the damn thing to hell!

"We're locked in! The fuck?! What kind of sick party is this?" I spat punching the hollow board separating me from freedom.

"Uhhhh... Last time I checked that door does not have a lock on it... Why would a closest even need a lock? From the outside even."

"The hell should I know! All I know is I can't get out! What other reason?"

"Lemme try." He got up and replaced me at the foot of the door, repeating my actions and more, jamming the side of his fist into the nob and jiggling it some more.

"It's broke." He spoke in defeat dropping his arms to his sides.

"Well I'm not staying in here the rest of the night." I stood up after he slumped back down into his spot by the wall.

"HEY! BASTARDS WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE! THE DOOR IS BUSTED! HEY!"

"They can't hear you." He sighed "the music is way too loud for anyone to hear you."

"God dammit!" I gave the door one last good kick, managing to hurt my self in my process. I plopped back down onto the floor rubbing my throbbing foot.

"Not much stuff in here for a closet." He stated feeling around the contents of the small cubicle.

"Pretty damn big for a closet." I stated resting my head on my hand already bored out of my mind.

"Oh hey! I know! I have my 3DS with me!" He chirped digging around in his pockets.

"What's that going to do but entertain you while annoy me with its dumb sound effects?" I asked watching his figure struggle in the poor lighting.

"Ah-ha! Found ya!"

I watched him pull out what seemed to be a small rectangle and fold it open pressing a small button.

"Light!" A soft light eliminated the closet, just enough to make out each other's faces.

"Hey! You're potato brain's brother!" I sat up mocking the newly recognized face before me.

"And you're Feli's older brother! Small world, huh?" He claimed shining the small dual screens of light in my face to get a better look.

"Small world my ass! You left with the French fucker! What are you doing at an underclassmen party?" I spat lifting an eyebrow at the poor sight of a 'cool kid' as he calls himself.

"What are YOU doing at an underclassmen party?" He retorted lifting one of his own brows grinning at me.

My face felt hot, "my brother! I'm watching over your idiot brother so he doesn't try anything funny on my idiot brother!" I spat crossing my arms defensively. "At least I'm only a Junior at a Sophomore party! You're the Senior here! What are you and fuck-ass doing here anyway?"

"Geez those are some wild nicknames for Francis you've got there." He sneered "Anyway, he dragged me here so we could spy on Matthew, he's a little over protective with his step brother." He sighed clicking the brightness up on his handheld device and placing it on the floor between us.

"Ya think?" I scoffed directing my attention to the bright screen in between us.

"Uh yeah, you've got no room to talk short stock. You're following around Feli tonight." He snarked making eye contact with me.

I flushed panicking trying to find a reason to prove him wrong. "Like hell I'm following him! I'm just here to make sure your brother doesn't try anything when mine is drunk off his ass!"

"Uh huh, alright 'World's Best Big Brother.' I gotcha. Feli feels so safe with you breathing down his neck." He rolled his eyes toward the door holding up his head with his hand.

"You're one to talk, having a brother with constant stick-up-the-ass syndrome." I retorted holding my head up high in triumph of my creative insult.

"Alright let's stop with the brother bashing? It's totally un-awesome." He sighed closing his eyes.

"You know for an obnoxious arrogant prick you're really not being an obnoxious arrogant prick."

"Ouch Lovino! You know that really hurt my overconfident pride you know?" He reacted voice dripping in sarcasm upon his complaint.

"Hmpf." I grinned. "I guess you're not so ignorant, at least you realize your arrogance."

"Hey. I'm a bright guy you know?" He raised an eyebrow widening his all-knowing smile.

"Uh huh yeah. The bright guy with the bright idea to even agree to play this stupid game."

He fidgeted in his seat against the wall, "Back to the game subject huh? What's your deal with this game anyways? Pretty simple just some make out, second, third, maybe fourth base if you're quick."

"There's that arrogant prick." I rolled my eyes.

"Is that question avoidance I detect? Hm? So tell me Lovino whatcha don't like about a good boob touch? Maybe dick grab, who knows what you're going to get!" He chuckled moving his face in closer awaiting my response.

"Step back pervert!" I sputtered shoving my back into the wall behind me away from this crazed albino. "I bet you're the biggest virgin you dork!" I spat randomly filing through my head for hurtful things to say to cover up my own embarrassment.

He looked taken back for a split second, shocked really. Unlucky for him I caught that second. "You." I paused. "You're a virgin aren't you?" I asked knowingly lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh.. Of course not! What a totally un-awesome title! Didn't you just hear me? I know all about the birds and the bees!" He quickly bounced back covering his quick alter of emotions.

I know a lie better than the next guy, coming from someone who can't go a day without expertly stretching the truth to save my own embarrassment I KNOW when I hear a lie. And a lie is definitely what I hear coming from this shit head's mouth.

"Uh huh alright mr. Pimp I gotcha." I rolled my eyes choosing not to be an asshole and point out his obvious lie, i know Gilbert and he polishes his pride every night holding dear to that fucker like his world revolved around it.

Of course I'm only the same way. At least I'll admit to it. Well in my head of course, my pride is too strong for the outside world.

"What would it matter anyway if you are a virgin? High school is dumb anyway, like you'd ever find anyone worth it." I crossed my arms questioning Gilbert along with myself.

He shrugged his shoulders lost in his own reasoning. "I have no clue."

I turned toward him and furrowed my brows "You're an idiot."

He bounced back "The best there was." He said and winked at me, half smile glimmering through the soft glow of the dual screens between us. It's been a few minutes and no one has even came to check on us.

"Where are those assholes? I'm almost certain 7 minutes have been up a long time ago. What do they even think we are doing in here?" I complained shifting uncomfortably on my side of the wall, growing incredibly restless.

"They should notice soon, they did have a game going and a huge circle." He suggested while I still grumbled across from him spitting out useless complaints under my breath.

I sighed, what a night to be stuck in a closet with a potato brain, all though he wasn't as bad as I thought, at least he's not as unbearable as younger his brother. He doesn't try to steal Feliciano and totally mock me for it! The nerve! I can't stand that bastard! How is he even related to this hyperactive albino?

"Hey what's got you fuming over there?" He questioned noticing my quick change in expression of aggravation to full on anger.

"Your brother thats what! Annoying idiot is probably all over Feli right now! Taking advantage while he's probably drunk off his ass and I'm not there to do anything about it!" I complained minimizing some of my stress, makes me feel a tad bit better to scream at someone.

"Woah slow down, first Lud is way too much of a pansy to even think to do that, he's probably just sitting uncomfortable some where, he IS the designated driver." He reassured me "don't sweat it, Feli will be alright, he's smarter than you think." He nodded agreeing with himself.

"Hmpf." I rolled my eyes trying to make it convincing that I was still as angry as I was a few minutes ago, that his words actually didn't calm me. In opposite they did, I felt a little less worried for Feli and us being stuck here, but like I could give him any sort of satisfaction.

"Hey how about we play a game ourselves?" He suggested.

"As long as it doesn't involve taking my pants off."

"Don't havta' worry about that!" He winked. "This is one of my favorites." He paused for dramatic effect leaning in closer.

"Never have I ever."

I he think of any actual fun game to play?

"Know the rules?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah, ask dumb questions. Get juicy gossip. Blackmail in the future. Sounds so inviting." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, it won't be the same since we have no drinks and only two people..." He thought to himself, tapping his chin.

"Here! Hold up all ten fingers and just when either of us say something that the other person has done they put one down. First person to have all fingers down has to..." He thought for a second, scheming up something ridiculous and most likely extremely embarrassing.

"They have to..." He stated his thinking process again tapping his chin once again to speed it up.

"AhHA!" He smiled wickedly lifting his eyebrows at me. "The person who loses has to give the other a hickey. I mean, it would only be appropriate, we ARE suppose to be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven."

I tightened my fist at the hem of my jacket, squeezing the material. "Fine."

"Wow! You actually agreed! No backing out now pasta boy!" He smirked looking extremely motivated. "I'm totally getting this little love bite from you!" He made a motion of success, cocking his fist toward him.

"Like hell!" I complained, face flushing.

"Oh? So you'd like a love bite from yours truly?" He suggested, quirking his smile to one side.

"What? No! Why-why did I even agree to this!" I asked myself meeting my open palm with my face.

"Haha! No backing down now!" He looked incredibly amused almost dancing in his seat. The nerves were getting to me. I almost felt sick.

"Alright! Hands up!" I reluctantly put up both hands, all ten fingers up.

"Okay, I guess I'll go first." He thought for a moment wiggling his fingers.

"Never have I ever... Received a hickey from my love Lovino."

I blushed. "What a dumb fucking use of a turn." I kept my fingers up.

"Never had I ever drank beer." I smirked lifting one of my eye brows knowing I got him.

"What! No fair! You know that all too well. Hey wait! You've never had a beer?" He put a finger down.

"No, never will, smells disgusting. The only alcohol I'll get even remotely close to is wine."

"Pft, of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright." He sprung back up. "Never have I ever, been to Italy."

"Alright now you're not being cheap." I reluctantly put down a finger. "I was born there ya dingus!" I slapped him up side the head with my open palm.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! No more cheap shots." He chuckled rubbing the freshly slapped area. "Your turn." He grumbled.

"Hm..." I thought. "Never have I ever, been in a fist fight."

"Thats a give in." He said matter-of-factly taunting me. His ring finger joined his pinky on his right hand, two figures down. "You'd run away before anyone put their fists up." He grinned catching me in his trap.

"No! they run away because I'm just that scary! They'd pee their pants on the spot once they see me!" I defended myself, covering up my embarrassment with my over exaggerated words. (I mean if I'm going to be honest any where it'd be in my own head.)

"Alright tough guy I got this." He paused. "Never have I ever, danced with anyone."

"What? How-do you have no shame? What kind of man are you I oughta'-"

"You what? You'd teach me how to dance?" He stopped himself at his words. "Shit, whelp. I wasn't suppose to admit that." He bit his lip.

I stared at his lip for a half a second meeting his gaze again. "What? you don't think I know you can't dance for shit? I can tell just by looking at you, lanky dork." I rolled my eyes putting down another one of my fingers, matching mine with his.

"Well sorry I am not blessed with Italian talents" he apologized bowing with what little space he had.

"You better be, it's a damn shame."

I cleared my throat "Okay, never have I ever broken a bone."

"Okay NOW you are cheating." He swiped another finger down. "I just broke my arm last year, you'd have to have known that."

"Well soorr-ry Mr. Kid." I rolled my eyes. "I thought of something I've never done and that came to mind. Not my fault you're a careless bastard." I folded my arms and straightened my spine looking down on him.

The faint light of the portable console between us still shone, reflecting off his colorful, now slightly irritated looking eyes.

"Alright." He clicked his tongue. "Never have i ever..." He gave it thought, most likely scheming some sort of way to get me back.

"Had a crush on an older guy." He lifted his eyebrows watching for my expression.

"Wha... You're the one that suggested the loser gives the other a hickey! If you haven't noticed I'm a guy, I think you might have to re-think your sexuality bud." I jammed a finger down.

"Ah you see, I said older, never have I ever had a crush on an OLDER guy." He winked.

I flushed.

"Gotta keep your finger down sonny, I know your days of spanish butt kissin'!" He giggled.

"FUCK YOU!" I kicked him as hard as I could with my stretched out leg.

"Ow-! Hey! Ahahaaha!" He curled up into a ball protecting himself from all the kicks sent to his gut.

The laughing subsided and the booming music on the other side of the door continued to seep in through the walls.

"Alright you little shit, never have i ever kissed the french bastard." I said knowingly.

"Pft, well he sure has kissed you." He joked.

"Ugh. Don't. Remind. Me." I gaged, the french fucker stole a kiss from me by sprinting to the door way with mistletoe while I passed under it last Christmas party.

"How did ya know I kissed Francis?" He questioned.

"You three have done everything, just a hunch." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not wrong." He nodded along to me.

After a few more turns and more kicks sent to the albino's gut it came down to the last fingers.

And guess who was up.

Gilbert.

We both sat there with all fingers but one down. My heart beat sped up almost bursting out of my chest. Who knew this much stress could come from one game. There was such a high chance he could say something I have done. Most likely a lower chance the other way around. Maybe he forgot about the bet. Yeah I just won't mention it. Good plan. Yes. Okay.

"I'm ready for that hickey Lovino!~" he squirmed around in his seat shimmying his body with fists at his chest.

Fuck.

He didn't forget. Who am I thinking he would forget. Fuck fuck fuck.

"You ready?" He asked trying to keep his excitement at minimum.

"Fuck you." I grumbled.

"Okay! Never have I ever..." He tapped on his chin, plotting his best answer.

He smirked.

"Never have I ever, watched a gay porno."

"What." My face heated up.

I-I could lie and say I haven't, save me from this shit yeah! So I kept my finger up.

He looked me up and down not believing the shit in my lack of gesture.

"Common, you may be bi but everyone knows you're more gay than straight." He noted, grin growing in my direction.

I groaned and put my head down along with my last finger. "I hate you..." I slowly leaned forward and buried my burning face into the floor.

"Hehe" he chuckled, content with himself finally putting his hands down to rest as I hid mine under me.

"Whenever you're ready." He sat back.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhh." I groaned into the carpeting.

I hate life.

...

I breathed in and out, nose pushed to the strange smelling carpet. "Fine."

I sat up finally revealing my bright red face.

"You're too cute." He gave a half smile, admiring the effects of my conflicted emotions.

My face burned even more. "Fuck you, you shit head." I grimaced.

He sat back against the wall staring back at me with that golden smirk naturally tugging the corners of his mouth.

I swallowed hard and exhaled. Okay one hickey, I'll be fine. Not awkward at all, just two guys sucking each other's necks, well only me. I don't want shit from him, yeah! I'd rather give him one, then I don't have to look at it! Exactly! This is much better! Yeah! Better than that shit-

"Any time princess." He raised his eyebrows and grabbed onto his shirt collar revealing more of the flesh from his neck.

"Shut it" I dragged myself from the useless thoughts and put my hand on the floor in front of me, slowing crawling over next to him. Navigating my face to his neck.

I breathed in and out hovering over his neck with my lips parted. My heart pace seeming to speed up with every breath.

He extended his neck, snuggling his head into the wall, closing his eyes. Patiently waiting for me to make another move.

I had my left arm on one side of him while the other on the opposite supporting my body. I came from the side between his left leg and left arm.

Readjusting my self I pivited my left arm making it easier to lean it. He stretched out a bit brushing his skin onto my lips.

His skin was beautiful. The pale smooth skin was nothing like I'd ever seen, flawless in multiple ways. For the brief moment I felt it, his neck was warm and inviting as he displaye it... Of course, I'd never tell him this...

I finally cut the distance between us taking in his open neck with my parted lips. Slowly sucking on a portion of pale flesh. I swiped my tongue across it with every suck, slowly starting to nibble on the skin after a while. Making my way to coloring this white patch of skin.

I noticed his breaths were quicker and he leaned into my touch. I got lost in my action of endearment, having not noticed the sweet time I was taking.

My face flushed against his light skin, my embarrassment guiding me to speed up my process making it sloppier. I finished within seconds tearing my head away trying to spare my face of total self destruction.

He sat up slightly panting. "Well. That was something" he stared lost at the wall.

"Fuck you, you bastard, don't have to tell me it was bad! I know it was!" Ashamed my cheeks only continued to flame.

"No. I think I got a boner." He admitted.

"What the fuck, keep that to yourself pervert!" I scooted away giving a face of disgust.

"Well it's obviously a compliment dipshit." He rolled his eyes "Thanks for the love bite cutie." He continued to wink back at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Better it be you to have one than me. At least i wouldn't have to stare at your pathetic excuse for a hickey on my neck." I scoffed crossing my arms.

"And cut it out with the pet names, it's freaky as shit." I grimaced.

"Uh huh you don't think potato bastard or fuck face aren't pet names?" He lifted an eyebrow curiously.

"Those are things called insults you dip shit." I ridiculed him to regain my confidence, minimizing my embarrassment.

"Not when you use them constantly." He noted.

"Okay your pet name is an insult, there." I sided in attempt to shut him up.

"Kay, thanks for the pet name bae, it's like we're married already." He stated holding his open palm to his chest dramatically.

"What the fuck... I won't even ask, I might catch the stupid." I shook my head.

We both turned to the door as we heard the knob jiggle, clear voices behind the door.

"Ah, there. See you just have to jiggle it."

We stared up at the faces in the door frame and the now extremely loud music flowing into the small room with ease.

"Hey, sorry about that you too. Make use of your spare time?" The fucker who threw me in here asked standing along side with i am assuming is the owner of this house.

"What took you so long, holy shit." Gilbert asked stretching his legs and closing his ds before he began to stand up.

"Once we couldn't get the door open we decided to use to closet upstairs, sorry we didn't wait for you guys, but the door was just too busted." He apologized.

"Yeah, we nearly kicked it down trying to get it open." I commented crossing my arms.

"Yeah... Don't do that." The owner instructed soon leaving and going to find more booze.

"If you guys still want to play, we can start up a new game for ya?" He asked as a 'sorry for totally ditching you losers in a closet'.

"Pass." I grumbled and left the two to talk while I went to find Feli and the potato freak to take us home. Shortly after my release from the closet I found them downstairs, Feli looking extremely tippy forcing an uncomfortable german to play Just Dance with him.

Feli swished his butt excessively at every dance move holding on to the potato bastard for support.

"This is just pitiful." I grimaced at the sad sight before me, reaching out to grab my intoxicated brother.

"Ah? Lovi! There you are! I was looking for you earlier! You would have played this game with me, but I got Ludwig too! Doesn't it look fuuuun?" He giggled swaying back and forth as I held onto him.

"How drunk did you let him get?" I scowled at the apologetic german rubbing his arm.

"WhA? Lwovi i'm noot drunk!" He paused to sway. "I'm jost a lil' tipsy! Dats all." He smiled to himself continuing to sway. "When did I get on this big boat?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"ALRIGHT, You are going home!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand and guiding him up the stairs and out the front door, hopefully our driver was following behind us.

The german came out after us passing us up and opening the door to the back seat of his car for Feli and I. "Such a gentlemini german." Feli commented as I shoved him into the car.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." I explained as the potato bastard pulled out of the driveway.

-xXx-

The following Monday.

Thank god the party was on a Friday, it gave us enough time for Feli to hack up all that revolting beer and for me to recompose myself for school on Monday. If anyone found out about the hickey they would never let it go, especially Toni, Francis, Feli and Emma. Any one of them and I'll never hear the end of it.

After me and Feli were dropped off at school i made no contact with the trio of fuck faces. Okay, good start. As lunch rolled around i thought of it as a check point. Half the day left. Half the day left. The hickey can't be too noticeable after two days right?

I sat at my table with Feli(grade 10) Potato bastard(10), the Kiku guy(10), Emma(11), Elizaveta(12) and the piano freak(12).

I was surprised Emma's older brother wasn't there to guard her as he always does. Ever since he found out I used to have a crush on my best friend in grade school, he would never leave us alone.

"So you and Ludwig went to that Sophomore party?" Liz asked over the table to Feliciano.

"Mmhm! Lovi went with us too!" He nodded.

"Only to watch out for your sorry ass! You almost collapsed he let you get so drunk!" I defended myself.

"Ohh? Lovi went too?" Emma's cat-like smile shone on her face, deviously staring back at me.

"Like I said before, to make sure the potato bastard didn't let Feli turn to shit!"

"I heard Gilbert and Francis crashed the party." Liz noted turning toward everyone listening at the table.

"Hmpf, probably only to steal all the alcoholic beverages." Roderich suggested, sipping on his coffee.

"Nah Gilbert was stuck in a closet the whole time." Liz commented.

"How do you know that?" Roderich asked pushing his glasses to his face.

"He was bragging about some cute little guy he was stuck in there with."

My face heat up, I tried to hide it by digging in my backpack for nothing. And Emma noticed. I looked up for a moment catching her eye, my face reddened more. "Dammit." I whispered under my breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her and her eyes widened increasing that cat smile.

I sat up and recomposed myself minimizing the color in my cheeks. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Gilbert standing over me. He gave a small wave to me and quickly walked over to his brother talking to him and Feli quickly.

Oh course he wore a V-neck, I glanced around Feli sitting next to me, to only see Gilbert's hickey out in the open, showcased for all to see. Emma followed my eyes to his neck.

I turned toward her with wide eyes matching hers. "AHHH!" She squealed and I quickly reached over the table covering her mouth. "Shut. The fuck up." I whispered threatening her.

The whole table jumped with my abrupt motion, even Gilbert stopping to watch us.

"She continued to squeal under my hand until I whipped around the table to grab her hand and drag her to the hallway away from the cafeteria, leaving the table dumbfounded.

"Lovi." She said once out in the hallway with me. "Oh my god, Lovi." She smiled having a difficult time containing her excitement.

"Shut it! Shut it!" My face only burned more as her excitement grew.

"Did you really, Lovi! You gave Gilbert-" I cut her off shoving my hand to her mouth. She spoke poorly through my hand. "A hickey?"

"Shh! Be quiet about it!" I instructed taking my hand off her face.

"How did he even get you to do that?" She asked dazed.

"We played a lame ass game and I lost." I admitted crossing my arms.

"Hehe you sure did a bang ass job Lovi!" She smirked, soon moving out of the way swiftly before i could push her away from me.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed shutting herself up and looking behind me.

There Gilbert was walking out of the lunch room, and unknowingly towards us. Once he noticed me and Emma he lit up giving us (me) a signature grin, winked and pointed at the bruise on his neck. I followed his finger with my eyes and embarrassment washed over.

"Fuck off you ass!" I yelled and kicked his butt as he walked past us. He only gave a suggestive pat to his behind and kept walking down the hallway leaving me flustered and next to an excited Belgian.


End file.
